Compromise
by iparty907
Summary: After fighting over wedding plans ZaDr and their best friend Ruby go to DIsney for a two week long vacation. Can RUby get the man of her dreams or will she be left int he dust? Can ZaDr learn to compromise or will their worlds crumble before their eyes? FInd out in... Compromise! Rated T for pregnancy and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I should be working on my Adventure Time fan fiction right now but I'm stuck on that. This idea came to my head last night at around 3:00 a.m. and I had to write it. So Ruby is my oc. She has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She's also really pale. She is the main character and this is about her nonromantic relationship with her friends while on vacation. She will have a love interest in later chapters. ZaDr will also be having issues that need to be resolved. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Ruby. P.S Ruby is a youtuber and Zim and Dib are her two best friends. He house burned down a few months before this takes place and she lives with Dib. Also ZaDr is engaged so it's like 10 years into the future. Dib and Zim already lived together before Ruby moved in but they've all been best friends since the day Zim became their friend in 7****th**** grade.**

**(Ruby's POV)**

"Oh oh! Um… Belle from Beauty and the Beast!" I shouted guessing the answer to a question in the Disney Challenge. Zim nodded his head. "Yes! I win Dib!" I turned from my best friend to the camera. "Subscribe if you already haven't and see you real soon!"

Zim turned off the camera and sat down on the couch. "So Dib? What color should the bridesmaids dresses be?" Zim turned to look at his fiancé. "I was thinking a nice red or pink." Dib replied. "Well I was hoping for green." "Well I want red." "Green!" "Red!" "Guys stop it!" I screamed. Suddenly they stopped screaming and turned to look at me. "Dib. Your dad finally gives a shit about your life and wants to give us 20,000 dollars to go to Disney World. He said that we need to take a break from the fighting and this will be perfect. Come on guys. 2 weeks just us having fun!" They glanced at each other for a moment before nodding their heads. "Good because I've already booked everything. We leave tomorrow." I giggled before getting up and running off to my room.

**(2 hours later)**

I walked downstairs to the smell of Orange Chicken. I sat down at the table for dinner. Zim sat at the table twirling his engagement ring around his finger. "What's up." I said sitting down next to him trying to comfort him. "I hate fighting with Dib. I love him but we just don't see eye to eye anymore." I stood from the table to get the food that Dib was plating. I brought it back to the table along with a piece of paper and a pen. It was a small piece of paper that you could easily hold in your hand without folding it. I wrote the word compromise on it and handed it to Zim. "Whenever you fight, think of this. Keep it in a safe place." He nodded putting it in his pocket.

Dib sat down and we ate. "So is everyone packed?" I asked as I took the plates to the sink. They both nodded their heads. "The plane leaves at six and so I think we should wake up at 3:30 and be there by 4:30 just to be on the safe side." Dib yawned. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to bed already. Are you coming Zim?" "Um… sure in a sec." Dib yawned again. "Ok. Should I wait up?" "Yeah, I won't be long." Dib then headed upstairs to bed.

"Thanks." Zim said suddenly as I washed the dishes. "For what?" He reached into his pocket and showed me the piece of paper. "This, I think it works. It motivates me to try and see things his way. Can I tell you something?" I turned off the faucet and followed him to the table. "Well?" I asked. "Irkens have male reproductive organs that work as female reproductive organs. All of them. That's why the children are made by machines. Dib has male reproductive organs. Long story short, I'm pregnant." I sat there in shock for a moment. "Zim… I… I… Congratulations! Have you told Dib?" He shook his head. "I don't know how." I sat there in thought for a moment. "I'll come with you. We are gonna go up there right now and tell Dib."

I grabbed his hand in support and led him upstairs to the room he shared with Dib. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Dib said. Zim's hand gripped the knob and turned it slowly. His hands were shaking. "Dib?" He looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh hey Ruby!" he noticed the concerned look on my face. "What's wrong?" "Zim has something he wants to tell you but you have to promise not to freak out." "I swear." He looked towards Zim, worry in his eyes as he patted the bed motioning for Zim to come sit down. "Dib… I…" he took a deep breath. " I have female reproductive organs and you have male ones. I… I'm… I'm pregnant." Zim started crying placing his head in his hands. "The almighty Zim is now vulnerable. I am ZIM! I shouldn't be crying but I am." Dib took Zim in his arms cradling him. "My almighty Zim may not have conquered Earth but you've conquered my heart. The whole time you are pregnant I will be there for you and I will love you. I can't believe that you were afraid to tell me." He smiled down at Zim who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Ruby? Do you think I'll make a good father?" Dib looked nervous as he rubbed his sleeping fiancés back. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Of course I do. You will be half of the best father duo ever. Yes I know that Zim's reproductive organs work like a females but he still has male reproductive organs. You and Zim will make the greatest fathers ever." I stood to leave. "Ruby?' I turned to look at my best friend. "I know you're looking for someone but I know one day you are going to make a great mom." "If I can find someone first Dib. Thanks anyway" I smiled sadly as I headed to my room. The real reason I wanted to go on the trip was to find a love interest. It did help that Zim and Dib had been fighting over the wedding. This was going to be a good vacation. I could feel it.

**What did you guys think? I hope you liked it and if you want to see ruby's blog from this vacation, go to ruby' .com.**


	2. AN

**Hey guys iparty907 here! With a heavy heart I'm giving all of my unfinished stories up for adoption. I'm starting a new account (beastmodeninja16) and it's going to be all about other stuff. I still love all of the fandoms I've written about but i feel like it's time to move on. With a heavy heart I'm sad to say that this is my last post. I've moved on. I'm not saying that I'm not a cartoon loving fangirl anymore. That's who I am. I've just been really busy lately and I've got so many new ideas for fanfics. In the future please refer to me as beastmodeninja16. iparty907 out.**


End file.
